


Souvenir

by Katrinna_Le_Fay



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Celos, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinna_Le_Fay/pseuds/Katrinna_Le_Fay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash=¿Qué es lo que James quiere decir?=</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenir

TITULO: Souvenir  
Película: Skyfall (007, Daniel Craig Movies)  
PAIRINGS: James Bond/Q (00Q)  
DISCLAIMER: Nada mío, bla, bla, bla, ya saben que sigue. No consigo nada con esto, solo puro entretenimiento. (Del bueno)  
Campaña Le Fay: Todo esto se rige por ella. No la olvides y difunde la palabra.  
PALABRAS: 443 aprox. (Por lo que puede afirmarse como Drabble)   
FEEDBACK:katrina_le_fay@hotmail.com katrina.le.fay@gmail.com   
**Pueden buscarme también en AO3, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr y más**

Una pequeña torre Eiffel; una de Pizza; una postal de la puerta de Alcalá y otra de las Naciones Unidas.  
¿Y qué demonios era eso? ¡¿Un Gelato?!  
Si 004 no estaba coqueteando con Q, no sabía que rayos estaba haciendo.  
-Son muchos obsequios, ¿no?-Indagó, mirando con enojo una de las estatuillas sobre el escritorio del intendente.  
-No, yo más bien diría que son souvenir.- Respondió Q, tecleando rápidamente un par de códigos.  
Bond gruñó.  
-¡Es lo mismo! Además, ¿cómo le hace para traerte estos regalitos si se supone que está “trabajando”?-Indicó, haciendo comillas con los dedos.  
Q leyó un par de cosas antes de responder.  
-No lo sé. ¿Quizá porque siempre lo hace todo de forma rápida? ¿Tiene contactos? ¡¿Qué se yo?!  
007 no era conocido por ser un epítome de la paciencia por lo que volvió a gruñir.  
-Es joven.  
-Sip.  
-Vigoroso.  
-Eso parece.  
-Y siempre regresa con menos heridas que yo.  
-Eso…  
Entonces Q dejó lo que hacía para mirar al hombre que evitó verlo.  
-Ah, ¿acaso estás celoso?  
James se atragantó.  
-¿De qué?-Preguntó con una sonrisita que no era tan confiado como siempre.  
El intendente sonrió y se acercó al agente que intentó alejarse pero el escritorio a su espalda se lo impidió.  
-Estas celoso.-Afirmó Q nuevamente, esta vez su sonrisa era más que evidente.-Estás celoso de los souvenir que 004 me trae y también de que es “joven”.-Señaló, imitando las comillas de su compañero.  
-¡Eso es ridículo!-Rio.- ¿Cómo iba yo a estar celoso de…?...Nunca te traigo nada.-Murmuró, no muy agradecido del rosto repentinamente serio del intendente.  
-¡Caro que sí!-Aceptó Q, tomando a James Bond por el cuello y mirándolo directo a los ojos.  
-Por supuesto, sólo heridas y más vejes.  
-Dramático  
-Es la…  
-Tú me traes siempre el obsequio más hermoso del mundo.  
James aguardó la respuesta pero en su lugar recibió un íntimo y erótico beso que degustó hasta que el oxígeno les faltó.  
-Cada vez que regresas a mí, con vida, es el mejor obsequio que nadie jamás me dará.  
James no quiso sonreír pero lo hizo, lamiendo los labios de su pareja.  
-Eres un cursi.  
-Aprendí del mejor.-Sonrió Q, volviendo a sumergirse en la boca celosa de su pareja.

FIN  
Un poco de melosidad no le cae mal a nadie  
¿Comentarios?   
Los agradecería mucho

Katrinna Le Fay  
Octubre 2013


End file.
